PoP: Living with my Death
by sn0zb0z
Summary: The Prince of Persia has the Dagger of Time but what now? How does he feel about it all and what will happen next? Oneshot. Please read and review!


Set at the start of The Sands of Time. The prince has just found his way to the Dagger of Time. He picks it up and that's when things start to happen…

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

I found the Dagger of Time. I had what I wanted but now I had to escape. I was excited and happy about what I had found but right now I had more important things to worry about…like saving my life before this place collapsed. Everything started to crumble around me and I looked for the quickest way out. I looked at a ledge across from me and then down to the ground below. There was only one way across and, as scared as I was that I might fall, I knew I had no other option. I quickly ran across the wall. I had done it a few times before but still it seemed frightening to me. I guess I'll get used to it in time.

I saw another ledge in the distance. I took a deep breath and ran across the wall on the opposite side of the ledge. As soon as I was level I jumped to the ledge. In the distance there was another ledge so I did the same again. I grabbed the ledge and the sharp stone cut my hands. I pulled myself up and carried on, trying to ignore the pain and fear I felt.

I was about to step forwards when a noise made me stop. I froze in alarm. Spiked poles suddenly appeared in front of me. They were just millimetres away from spiking me and I stepped back in surprise. They came up from the ground and then started spinning. I groaned and looked for the best way past.

I ran around them quickly and slipped in to a gap in the wall to catch my breath before running round the others poles. I got past and quickly dropped off the end and hit the hard, water filled floor below. The water was cold but shallow. I shivered slightly as I stood there watching yet more spiked poles come towards me. I timed myself and then quickly ran through the middle being careful to miss the spiked pole which would be coming towards me any second if I didn't move fast enough. I darted around it and jumped up on to a ledge.

Slowly I made my way forwards. To my surprise I walked out on to a balcony and saw my father and some other people below. I jumped down and rolled along the floor. I showed the dagger to my father.

Later on I was taken to see the hourglass. I was told to put the dagger in the hourglass. I didn't know exactly why but I did it anyway seeing no harm. If only I'd known what would happen next. The place we were in started crumbling and people began running away and screaming. I stood there in horror, unsure of what I had done and what I should do next. I took the dagger out and started to move away.

The Vizier asked for the dagger. He told me that I'd released the sand of time. I backed away from him and refused to give him the dagger. I wasn't going to give up that easy. I didn't realise at this point what he had meant though. I was about to find out.

I found myself standing there and coming towards me were creatures…sand creatures…sand monsters.

They were created from what I had just done and now I realised I had to fight them. My life depended on it.

I heard a shout. "Use the dagger!" I looked at the dagger I was holding and then at the sand creature in front of me. I paused for a second before I began fighting.

I hit a sand monster and straight away he fought back, knocking me backwards. I hit him again. He groaned in pain. I hit him again. Harder this time. He fell to the ground and I jumped over to him and stuck my dagger in him. He disappeared in swirl of sand.

Another creature came up behind me. I spun round and jumped over him before slashing him across the back.

After killing him I moved on to another, hitting them down one after the other. The others on the ground starting glowing. They came back to life. I realised the sand possessed them and I had to take the sand out of them by sticking the dagger in them afterwards. That way they couldn't come back.

Quickly I tried to get to one to take the sand. Another creature hit me out the way and another blocked me. I saw the creature rise again. I had no time to watch them though. I flipped backwards just missing an attack.

I jumped over another hitting him hard in the back. He lay motionless on the floor. I flipped over to him and stuck the dagger in. He disappeared in a swirl of sand like the other one.

More surrounded me. I attacked them viciously and took their sands. I looked around. They were all gone. I was about to sigh in relief when suddenly more appeared from nowhere.

I tried to attack them but I was getting weaker. I ran to the other side of the room, knowing there was water. I put my dagger away and drank the water up quickly. Creatures appeared around me so I got my dagger out and attacked again. I felt strong again. I jumped over one and hit him to the ground.

A few came up from behind and they hit me in the back. I fell to the ground, dead and somehow caught something. Before I knew it I was rising up from the ground. The creatures moved away from me and the one I had been fighting just moments before was starting to get up. Only it was like he was moving backwards.

It was then I realised what I had done. Time was rewinding. The dagger had collected the sands and now I was using them to rewind time. I had another chance.

Time started moving forwards again. I quickly knocked the creature down killing him again before he attacked me and then I rolled across the floor, just missing the attacks that killed me before. I stood up and spun round to face some more monsters.

They blocked my attacks and moved closed. I found myself trying to block them and failing. I felt a stabbing pain in my arm. I moaned in pain but carried on blocking as best I could. I knew I was losing but I was too far away from the water now to get any strength back.

Monsters surrounded me from all sides. I tried to attack. I hit one of them but another creature came in his place before I had chance to get the sands. I attacked another and managed to escape the circle of fierce monsters.

A sand monster came after me and knocked me hard across the head. I fell over and realised he was about to attack again. I rewound time so that it was back to when the monster was coming after me. This time I darted to one side and attacked him, taking him by surprise. I wasn't about to get hit around the head twice. I took the sand from him. I felt pleased with myself for having thought so fast and for managing to change things for the better…or so I thought.

I moved away from where the monster had been and something whacked me in the back. I flipped over backwards and turned around hitting the monster. As I did another monster hit me. Again I fell to the floor. This was all too familiar.

I was forced to rewind time before I died. I had gone from three sands to just one sand in a short time. This worried me but I had to keep going. This time I flipped out the way of the creature before I was hit in the back. I striked a monster who had been nearby and was slowly moving around the room. I was about to take his sands but there wasn't time. I had two monsters coming towards me. I jumped over to them and attacked them. I felt sure I could win them.

One hit the floor with a thud. I could tell the other one was weak. I left the one on the floor, planning to come back to him and get his sand after.

I went to attack the other one but he blocked. It was then I realised that my plan wasn't going to work. He blocked attack after attack. I went to jump over him but he moved back and slashed me hard causing me to stumble backwards. The blood poured down and the pain was unbearable. The monster went to attack again. I thought I'd be able to block him but somehow he got me.

One last sand. Should I? I saw him coming towards me again ready to attack. I rewound time once again, now leaving myself with no sands.

I went back to when the other was on the floor and this time I went to get his sands. I jumped over to him not seeing another creature just steps away from him.

He whacked me with his weapon. I was so surprised that I didn't manage to get the sand and I didn't block him in time. He took the opportunity to hit me again and I fell to the floor.

That was it. I had run out of sands. I could feel the life draining from me. I saw the sand monsters move away in victory.

I wasn't used to this. I hadn't got used to the sands. I wasn't used to having control over time and I had never had to fight so much. Everything had happened at once and now I was paying the ultimate price.

I knew I was bleeding badly. I could see the blood on my hands and feel the blood pouring out the open cuts, staining my clothes and the floor around me. It couldn't end like this. No! I could still fight.

I didn't want to die. Not because I feared dying but because I feared for the people who would suffer if I didn't fight. If I didn't end all this.

I gripped the dagger tightly and tried to stand but failed. I groaned in pain. I let go of my grip on the dagger and it lay on the floor next to my hand. I lay motionless in a pool of blood.

It was Game Over.


End file.
